I'm in Konaha?
by Malon1227
Summary: Miranda from critical damage has found herself in the land of naruto. what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in my small apartment and notice It was still night out. I sit up and stand, the feel of the floorboards run a shiver up my spine, yawning. "Damnit why can't I sleep?!" I say frustrated. I sigh and decide to get something to drink. I walk to my fridge my bare feet hitting the wooden floor boards. I reach my fridge and open the door the chill reaching my bare skin. I grab the milk jug and chug the rest of it down. There wasn't much in there to begin with. I move the jug from my lips and notice something strange about my room. The old pictures that were on my nightstand are missing. Actually they seem to have been replaced by something. I walk over to my nightstand and observe the strange items. They look like ninja stars. "The fuck?" I say to myself. "I don't remember getting any of these. None of the stores here have them." I pick one up and examine it. "Ow fuck!" I mumble. I just cut myself with the star. My hand started bleeding but not badly. "Holy shit! These are real!"

I drop both the star and the empty jug of milk on the floor. I back away leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I then realize that my entire apartment doesn't look right. Its only one room. My apartment is supposed to be two room. One for me and one for my parents. "Mom?" I cry out. "Mom?" There's no answer. I start to panic but keep cool. I look around to see what else has changed. I move to my window and look outside. "Um…that's not Cheyenne." Outside there were buildings with lights. At home, if I looked out my window, I would see the neighbor's small house and our small patch of land. I run out the door not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. The first thing I see when my door flew open was a mountainside with faces carved into them.

The faces don't seem to be the presidents like the one on Mount Rushmore but they do look familiar. Unfortunately it's too dark to see them clearly. I look to my right down the small road and see someone walking. I freeze debating rather I should run back or stay and ask questions. It's too late as the man walks past me. As dawn just peeks up behind the buildings I see more details of the man. He has silver hair and a mask over his face. He wears a green vest and a band like item on his forehead. He doesn't notice me standing there like an ideot. He just walks on reading a book in one hand and the other tucked in his pant pocket. I then remember who he is and know why everything looks familiar. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" I say almost hoping he couldn't hear me. He turns around making an hmm sound. He looks up from his book and looks at me. I stare back at him. We lock eyes for a few moments before he waves and turns to leave.

On the outside I am calm and probably shivering since I was in shorts and a tank top. But on the inside I was screaming and crying from frustration and anger. I look up at the mountain side and notice the familiar faces of the Hokages including the current one Tsunade-sama.i I barely manage to make out the words "Im in Konaha."


	2. Chapter 2

I run back into my house and close the door behind me. I sink down, sliding against the door my eyes wide. "Oh my god." I manage to mumble out again. "I have to be dreaming." I stand up and walk to my bed. Even my bed looks different. Instead of a mess, it's neat. With sheets and everything with only one pillow. I'm used to no sheets and like five pillows. My cat who usually sleeps at the end of my bed is now gone without a trace. The only thing familiar thing on my bed is a black sweatshirt. I pick it up and examine it.

It's Lorenzo's. I forgot I stole it from him the day before. It's his black one with the words MEH written in white. I hug the sweatshirt tightly. I miss him already. I doubt anyone else has ended up here but I don't know. It could happen. I decide to get dressed and take a look around.

I walk to my dresser and open it up. I don't even remember a dresser like this. The cloths inside aren't mine either. The usual jeans and tank tops have turned into different colored silk outfits. I grab a purple garment and try it on. It reminds me of a kimono. Its short to ware it doesn't quiet hit my knees. The sleeves are long and graceful. The tie around my waist is a sparkling blue and ties into a perfect bow behind me.

"It'll hafta do for now." I say. I tuck the sweatshirt under my pillow and leave. The sun is brighter than earlier and I'm blinded for a moment. The sun feels good on my bare legs and warms me up a little. I notice more people are walking around. Children are running around playing tag, and their mothers are watching them.

I wonder around seeing everything from the show, from the ramen shop Naruto is in love with, the academy ware the show first began, and the building the Hokages work at. When I pass the ramen shop the man steps out and looks at me. "you hungry? We just made some fresh."

"Thanks." I smile. "But I don't have any money on me. Sorry." The man looks disappointed but nods.

"It's on me." A voice says behind me. I spin around and see the familiar face from this morning.

"K-Kekashi-sensei?!" the ramen man laughs.

"Alright. Come on in!" he says smiling brightly. Kekashi and I walk in and sit down.

"First, order what you want then we'll talk." Kekashi says to me. I nod and look at the menu my stomach growling. I order just a simple bowl of ramen and chow down. Kekashi chuckles. "You're as bad as Naruto."

"…shut up." I say blushing from embarrassment. I finish eating and kekashi and I leave after he pays. I walk behind him watching him. We walk to the old training ground team 7 started out in. "I remember this place." I say happily.

"Yet you've never been here have you?" I just stare at him not saying anything. He nods. "I knew it. You're not from here. I don't know how you're going to get back but since you're here you're not to cause trouble."

"I wanna be a ninja!" I blurt out. "There's no reason for me to just stick around and do nothing. I've watched you guys know what has happened. I could be a spy." Kekashi just looks at me like I'm stupid. He sighs.

"Alright. I will help you become a ninja if you can put up a least a little bit of a fight against me." I'm slightly disappointed but I nod. He disappears and I look around for him. "If you can't sense that I'm behind you then you can't be a ninja." I spin around and kekashi is standing a few inches from me.

"But you didn't say start yet did you?" I say smirking

"No. I suppose I didn't. Ready…Start!" he disappears again and the fight begins.


End file.
